Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4}{10x} - \dfrac{-3}{10x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{4 - (-3)}{10x}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{7}{10x}$